


Dear Archie,

by PopsChockLiteraryShoppe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe/pseuds/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe
Summary: "Fred had a bag next to him and he had packed more of Archie's things and made sure to include some extra things - like his favorite snacks and a letter had written detailing how much he loved his son and how he could always, always come home."





	Dear Archie,

**Author's Note:**

> I had the line in the summary written in a fic about Jughead and Archie going to the cabin in Canada together. I'm not sure if I'll publish it or not but in light of Luke Perry's passing, my heart hurts as he was by far my favorite parent on the show. Seeing the outpouring of love, I know he had to have been just as good of a man in real life as his character Fred Andrews. This little piece is a representation of who Fred the character is to me and dedicated to Luke, who brought him to life. Rest in Peace.

_Dear Archie,_

_Son, I'm writing this to you to as a reminder of how much you are loved. Things have been really hard for you since your mom and I split up. I wish I had done more to protect you. From your teacher, from the Black Hood, from Hiram Lodge. The big world outside has suddenly become a safer place than the small town that I have always known._

_Growing up in Riverdale, things weren't perfect but they were close to it. Your mom and I knew we wanted to raise you here because of how safe it was. If only we had known, I would have just sent you to be with her in Chicago. No one could have seen this coming. You are just a kid, Archie. It's important to me that I let you know that none of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself._

_Losing my father at such a young age has shaped me into who I am today. When you were born, I promised that I would be there for you as long as I could. Watching you drive away to Canada was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do but I know you're doing this for a reason and I know that I couldn't come with you and that you didn't want or need me to follow along. This is a journey you had to take on your own._

_It does leave me with doubts in my mind sometimes. What more could I have done? Were there signs that I should have stepped in sooner? Should I have followed you to the cabin?_

_You know what always brings me comfort? Knowing how good of a young man I have raised. Everything that has brought you here was a sense of selflessness. How could I not be proud? Your selflessness is what caused you to plead guilty to a crime everyone knew you had not committed. You're always trying to protect people Archie. Protect me from the Black Hood. Protect your friends and family from having to go through a trial. I know that’s why you’re gone now. You are protecting not only yourself from Hiram, but protecting everyone who loves you from having to face whatever he has planned. If you come home, I promise that he will never hurt you. I will protect you at all costs this time._

_You are a good human being and I hope you never lose the good in you, Archie._

_The house is so quiet since you have left. I miss you so much. When you're ready to face the fears that have driven you away, I will be waiting._

_This is not goodbye._ _I love you and I will always be here, never forget that._

_Don't be afraid to write back or call - you know the number and the address. I'll be here when you're ready to come home._

_Until next time,_

_Dad_


End file.
